Rise of the Fall
by Sky.Fay
Summary: Roe Falls has been wandering the Earth for 150 years turning forests colorful, and having fun making the cool autumn wind billow around. Then the Guardians pull her away from her life of leisure to inform her of her new 'promotion' to Guardian, which she attempts to decline. Pitch is rising, and is becoming personal with the new Guardian, but can Jack help her before it's too late?
1. Prologue

It's kind of funny. The first thing I remember is it being dim. Everything was dark and cloudy. I didn't know how I knew those words, or how I knew to do anything at first, but I just kind of did. And, as soon as fought my way out of the brambles and saw the moon all bright and inviting, I knew my name. I was Roselyn Falls. Before I knew it I was swept up into the air, so close to the moon, and then so far away. There was a town of people all wandering around like lost sheep.

I didn't understand, I was so excited. The wind had swept me up, and the leaves had followed. It was the most amazing thing, but none of them seemed to notice me. I ran up to a woman wearing a dress much longer than mine, with a long face. The air was knocked out of my lungs. She passed through me like I was nothing. I was a ghost.

The woman shivered, and jogged away, holding her dress up. The leaves billowed up after her. Was she important?

Another passed through me, and another. I clutched my stomach, and jumped into the air, hoping it the wind would lift me up again. It granted me leverage, but only just above the heads of the people. The night sky was so bright, and wonderful. The stars were bright.

But I couldn't focus on that. My hair swept against my chin. But why my chin? All of the other women below me had such long and beautiful hair. I pulled at mine. It was short and ragged. I could just barely pull it in front of my eyes. It was shocking. The strand were grey, and red, orange, and yellow. It wasn't anything like those other people, but maybe I was just different.

After that I flew away as far as I could from that little town. The green trees changed as I swept past them. They died. I didn't pay attention yet though. I just flew until I was in the middle of nowhere surrounded by evergreens.

The leaves below my feet changed, and turned a strange golden color. Though they were dying, they were so beautiful. I walked slowly, trying not to disturb too many of the plants, up to one of the pines. Carefully, I reached a hand out to gently touch a finger to one of the needles.

"Hey!" A voice yelled from above. I almost fell back, in a panic. Someone could see me? He, for the voice was male, could see me? "You know," the voice was closer now, but still above, "You should leave a few things alive, uncolored. You see, when the snow falls, there's got to be something other than bare branches for it to lie on."

"Who are you?!" My voice almost cracked with joy. The tears were practically welling up in my eyes. "How can you see me?" I whispered.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of like you. But you're new around here, aren't you?" He sounded young, like me. How old was I? The trees creaked as he hopped from branch to branch, getting closer and closer. I trembled as a cold breeze flew over.

"Who are you?"

"You probably don't know."

"You don't know who I am either." I heard someone drop to the ground behind me. "Answer my question." I said after a moment.

"Eh."

I finally turned, scared that this would be a trick. I was being deceived by my own mind. No one was behind me, just a figure of my own lost, twisted imagination. But there was someone there. He looked no older than me with the palest skin, and icy eyes half hidden by a blue hood. The second thing I noticed was his lack of shoes. I took a moment to look down at my own feet. There were brownish bindings running the length of my leg, from my thigh down to coil around my toes. I shoeless as well.

"What do you…who am I?"

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"You're helpful. What do you do? Control winter?"

"Do you control autumn?"

"I don't know. I just…just woke up in brambles, and there was a town, but no one could see me, and-"

"Don't worry about it. None of them would be able to see me either. So you just woke up, huh? I remember when I did. That was almost a hundred and twenty years ago though."

"You're a hundred and twenty years old?"

"Yeah, I guess so. The time kind of flies by. Heh, the Tooth Fairy, Bunny, Sandy- they're all older than me."

"Am I…ageless then too?"

"Sure, I don't meet too many people like myself, but I've heard most of us last pretty long. But listen, I was just passing through." He nervously backed away, glancing around at the frost forming on my leaves, and the snow that had started to slowly drift down. "I've got to go. This isn't my time, it's yours now."

He flew back into the wind with such ease, and left me. I wasn't alone. Well, I guess I literally was, but that wasn't what I paying any attention to then.

I looked at the pine tree once more, and stepped away. I could leave those ones full of life for him, whoever he was. But, not too concerned about the rest of the trees, I stepped through the forest, painting the rest of the leaves and the trees in pretty colors. They were dying, but it was so pretty, I couldn't help but paint almost everything.

But then what was the point of my sword?

* * *

**Yeah, so, this was the prologue, and obviously Jack Frost made his little cameo. The rest will take place about 150 years in the future so about 5 years after the movie and will be about Roe. Since I was little I've always had this idea in my head about a spirits for different seasons because...I don't know because. And when RoTG came out, I was like 'Hey! There should be a spirit for Autumn/Fall!' And I guess I made a cute little story as to why evergreens stay green forever! Don't forget to review, favorite, or follow whatever you like! :) **


	2. 150 Years

**150 Years Later**

* * *

The mystery of the sword didn't last long in case you were wondering. I could use it to carefully slice leaves or apples or flowers off of trees, and direct the wind wherever I wanted it to go. It was thin, like a fencing sword, and had an ornate handle decorated with golden leaves. But you don't really care about that, do you?

I was pretty bored. It wasn't even my season for Moons sake! It was New Year's Eve, and I was celebrating just like the rest of the people. I sat atop an evergreen tree, watching the snow gently fall onto a single bough I had pulled from it. Touching it with a special tap, I watched the green needles slowly turn yellow.

Overall, I had fun with my life as a spirit, but that was all going to be pulled away soon.

A sudden gust of wind pushed me up, and high above the clouds. My first instinct was to flail around until my body evened out in the air. Maybe not the most productive, but it happened nonetheless.

"Where are you bringing me?" I tried calling to it. It didn't answer. In seconds I landed rather harshly on a frozen pond. I struggled to my feet, slipping and sliding in the progress. Once I had managed to get to stand, I hopped back, onto a rock, and sat. Looking around, I recognized the town. "Why am I here? I was having a perfectly good time-"

"Maybe an old debt or maybe he just likes me better." A much rehearsed line came from above. I recognized that voice, but it was so old, I couldn't place a face with it.

"What are—YOU." It was the boy with the blue sweatshirt and ice eyes. He was the only other spirit I had ever met in person. Long after our meeting I had discovered there were others like me, but I had met anyone else. Then I heard of the Guardians. At first I aspired to be just like them, but then I gave up.

"Yep, it's me." He didn't recognize me. It had been a hundred and fifty long years, and he had stuck in my mind for all of them even though I didn't know his name. But he didn't remember me. I stood gaping, as he gently landed on the rock. "Now, I need you to come with me."

"Why? I don't even know who you are." He looked surprised. "And you don't remember me."

"Because we need to go to the Pole, everything will be explained up there." He extended a pale hand that I promptly smacked away.

"Who are you?" I asked evenly.

"I'm Jack Frost, do you need to know anything more before we go?"

"Yes, why are we going to the Pole? Where exactly are we going?"

He looked exasperated. "Listen, you were chosen to be a Guardian, and you need-"

"I was what?" I almost doubled over in laughter. Holding a hand over my mouth, I tried to go on. "I'm not a Guardian."

"You were picked, and we need to go now." He answered sternly. "There's not much time to lose. Trust me on this I know-"

"No, you don't remember me, why should I trust you? And I don't want to be a Guardian. Nobody believes in my anyway, and you can't be a Guardian if no one believes in you. Isn't that one of their rules?"

"That doesn't mean you're not a Guardian. Listen, I know what you mean. I didn't want to be a Guardian when I was picked either, but I am, and this is who you are."

"This isn't who I am. Being a Guardian isn't my thing, the people who do that with their eternity do something great and all, but that isn't for me. Kids don't care about some leaves turning yellow."

"I'd really love to argue with you some more about why you're wrong, but we need to leave." He hit the staff onto the rock, and I slipped on the ice. I put out my hands to steady myself, and he caught her, and shot up into the sky. "We're going now!" He called over the wind as the rose above the clouds. I stayed silent the entire minute long journey.

The first thing I noticed was that it was white. Everywhere. And it was colder than I had ever been; still being wrapped in Jack's arms didn't help my freezing body.

"Welcome to Santa's workshop!" He said over the wind. I glanced over at the shabby snow pile, and bright windows. "C'mon, let's go." I couldn't hide my smile as we walked in. The drifting snow was pretty, like that in a snow globe.

"Fine, but I'm still not a Guardian."

The yeti at the main gate worried me a bit, but all it did was grimly nod a Jack, and move aside for us to enter. The workshop was organized chaos. There were little elves stumbling around like idiots, and yeti's running around like madmen, painting, and putting together the toys.

"I thought the elves were supposed to make the stuff."

"That's exactly what I said!" He gushed, finally turning, and swinging open a door. Four people, the Big Four I guess they could be called were in deep conversation. The Tooth Fairy, Santa Clause, Sandman, and Easter Bunny. They were all here. A few minutes ago I had been doing nothing with my forever, and now I was standing here being told I was a Guardian. Life could have been better.

The Tooth Fairy perked up from behind the giant rabbit. "Jack!" She fluttered over like a hummingbird. Everyone else slowly turned to face us. "And you must be Roe!" She gave me a quick handshake, and buzzed back to the group. Frost walked from my side to stand facing me with the rest of them. He stood up a little to whisper something in North's ear.

"I see, but approach with you ended up very nice. And I like the-"

"No, she won't agree to it."

"Yeah, whatever it is, especially if it has to do with _me_ supposedly being a Guardian, I'm not into that." North looked surprised that I had heard them, let alone paid attention. In another moment, Tooth buzzed up to me, still talking to her fairies.

"I've heard so much about you, and we're all happy that you're a Guardian now! I mean, I kind of hate Halloween with all of the candy, but it's still a nice holiday. No offense to you, I didn't mean-"

"It's alright!" I assured her. Her quick, and gentle way of talking was comforting, and nice. "Besides, I'm not in charge of the candy. I just scare people. See," I rolled my eyes, and took a step back, "This…this is why I can't be a Guardian. There's a good example for all of you. I scare little children, there's no reason for me to protect them."

"Yeah, but people like to be scared sometimes."

"Do you know how many three-year-olds I've made cry?"

"Huh, see she might not be a Guardian after all."

"Thank you!" I swung my head toward Bunny. He sounded annoyed. "But what did I ever do to you?"

"You leave behind all these soggy leaves during my egg hunts, really makes the whole aesthetic appeal go to waste."

"You're made because I make a few leaves, and they get left over because someone else if too lazy to sweep them up? And who makes all of the vegetables you eat at Easter dinner harvestable? I'm pretty sure that's me."

"I was just backing you up. You're the one who said you didn't want to be a Guardian. You said you scare kids. You wouldn't do any good protecting them."

"Well," I chuckled, "I know I can't splatter some colors on an egg, and call it art, but I can paint an entire forest a hundred colors. Oh, and have you ever heard of a leaf pile? Kids actually like to jump in those, and kids like to be scared when I do it, because I know what I'm doing." My point was pushed forward, even if it wasn't the best argument.

"Yeah, but they don't-"

"Bunny." Jack said coolly from the other side of the room. "Come here." The rabbit turned away, but glanced at me almost apologetically. I understood though. The Guardians looked like a family, and to have someone come in and disrupt the balance of any family would be a bit infuriating. Especially if the same thing happened with only a five year break.

"Roe, why don't you come with me?" North's jolly laugh turned forced as he swung an arm around my shoulders and led me from the room.

I was pulled out into the bustle of the workshop again, and I was still in awe. I barely noticed when I was shoved into a room, and the door promptly locked behind me.

"Hey, what are you…"

He cracked his knuckles before slumping into a seat. "Jack told me to use different method of teaching with you. I suppose I would to give speech as empowering as I did with him. So I cut to chase."

"What are you-"

"Do you know who you are?"

"Well, I," my attempts at a quick witty comeback failed. Besides, this didn't seem like the time for me to be messing around too much. "I suppose not."

"You must figure out. If we, if _you_ are to defeat Pitch, you must know your center. What is your place as Guardian?"

"Not to sound like a downer, but I don't think I have a place. You guys managed to defeat Pitch before; why can't you do it without me again? And has he even made an attack? Do you know for sure that he's back?"

"Because Man in Moon says so. And what he says is true, always. Beside, we can never be too wary of Pitch. I feel it in my belly. Especially after what he did last time."

"Uh huh, well I'll try to figure myself out. But in the meantime, you should head back to everyone else, and I should go home to…think about it." I said crisply, backing away to the door.

"We need you Roe. Bunny may have been rude, but that is only because he does not want what happened to happen again."

"I don't care about the rabbit being rude! I just don't want this. Pitch won't come after me, he won't care. He probably doesn't even know I exist, just like the rest of the world."

"I am telling you Pitch will come, and he-"

"No." Almost as soon as I spoke I regretted it. North's eyes filled with hurt, and worry, and something akin to pity.

"You are more difficult than Jack. Come with me. We return to main room now."

"I want to go home though." I sounded like a lost child, it was pathetic. Forget about that! Our conversation had been pathetic. What North said had made sense, and he had a good point, but that didn't save from the fact that I simply wasn't a Guardian. I barely paid attention as he rushed me back to the main room. I was too lost in the thought of who I was. What did I do?

"You're back!" Tooth was the first to notice that we had returned.

"Did something happen?" North asked worriedly.

"No, but we saw a shadow. Isn't that what happened last time? I mean he used that as a decoy to get my fairies. My fairies! I need to go!" She was out the window in no time. Jack looked after her.

"Maybe I should go with her."

"Go on, I will send my best yeti's to guard the palace as well." Jack gave a sharp nod, and floated out the window. As North turned to talk to one of the yeti's standing at the door, I slinked toward Sandman.

"Did Pitch attack the Tooth Palace last time?"

He nodded grimly, a little check mark appearing over his head.

"Well then why would he do it again? If anything that sounds like a ploy inside of a ploy. There was a shadow on the globe like last time, so he should be expecting you not to expect that he's going to do the same thing. But then because you're smart you see through this, but because he's also smart, he knows this so he won't attack the Palace he'll do something else."

A question mark appeared over his head. Maybe my knowledge was skewed, but at least it had made sense to me.

"It's quite a nice plan, if he wasn't the bad guy. But he's a hero in his own mind, huh?"

Sandy shrugged.

"Yeah, never mind, that was pretty strange anyway."

"I'll say so." Bunny muttered from the opposite side of the room. I rolled my eyes, and marched to North.

"We go to sleigh now. I must aid in repairs before we ride."

"I am not getting in that rickety, old sleigh again, North."

"You're not scared, are you Bunny?" I taunted. Sandy and North grinned.

"No, I'm not. It's just not the safest thing to fly around in. I simply prefer my tunnels."

"Mhmm," I skipped ahead of them until we were down in the stables. The reindeer paced, impatiently in their stalls. Bunny stood at a distance, nervously talking to Sandy.

I stepped up to one of them.

"Be careful, the reindeer don't like other people too much."

"I'll be fine. I live in the forest; I can handle a cranky deer." I reached in a hand, full of feed, and let it sniff me. North, Bunny, and Sandy took another fleeting glance at me, and sauntered out to the garage.

Slowly, and carefully, the reindeer stuck its tongue out to lick at my hand. But before it could touch me, it got spooked. He reared up in his stall, and stamped his hooves on the ground, staring behind me.

"What?" I spun around, one hand on the hilt of my sword, and saw nothing but an out of place shadow. "What's…who's there?" I asked strongly.

"Oh, there's no need to worry." A smooth, slinky voice came from the darkness. Slowly a form appeared. It was a man, much, much taller than her with gray skin, a gaunt face, and silvery-gold eyes. He was intimidating, but awe inspiring as well.

"Are you Pitch Black?"

His eyes lit up a little, like he was pleased with my question. "Indeed I am, and you're Roselyn Falls."

"Nobody calls me by my full name."

"But it's such a beautiful name, how could they not? Wouldn't your friends want to call you something a bit more… appealing?"

"I don't have friends. Not any here with me."

"Oh, so the Guardians aren't your friends. I heard you were one of them."

"I'm not."

"So you won't tell them I was here then?" He smirked.

"It depends, what's your plan?"

He quietly chuckled, taking a few steps closer to me. "I simply want people to believe in me. Is that too much to ask? I don't want the Guardians to go away for good. I know now that I can't get rid of them completely. They'll be weaker though, and I will rule over this world."

I scoffed at his plan. "Well then why shouldn't I tell them?" I shuffled one foot toward the exit, but he caught my arm. "Nothing benefits me. Tell me," I said more sternly, "Why shouldn't I tell them?" He sneered before releasing my arm, and waving a hand through the air.

"You could rule with me. You already helped me the last time I tried."

"No, I didn't."

"But you did. It was only with some of your fear that I could make my nightmares truly frightening. What, my dear Roselyn, goes together any more perfect than death, and fright, and the dark? I used to think that the best combination was the dark and cold, but now, seeing you, I know I was wrong."

"What do you mean?" I drew back as he struck a hand out to stroke my cheek.

"Come on, do you really think people will ever believe in you if all you do is kill off the trees and pull a few pranks on Halloween? Jack Frost was hopeless, but he wasn't this hopeless." He spat, in way that was nearly endearing. He opened his mouth to speak again, but stopped, looking at the large double doors. "I have to go now." His demeanor became calm again, and he disappeared back into the shadows. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should join him. It was wrong of me, but I wanted to be on the winning side. And if that side was his…

"Roe, are you ready to go."

I jumped, my face lighting up in such an unnatural way North had to know something was wrong.

"Of course, where are we going?"

He chortled. "To the main room. I did not mean to make you worry."

"I wasn't worried."

"You are very defiant."

"I know, I try my best."

Back in the main room, the three men were in a deep discussion of what they thought Pitch's new plan might be. I sat in a big chair, not even trying to contribute. I wasn't sure if I could if I wanted to. Pitch was in my head. I kept seeing him out of the corner of my eye, he was whispering in my head. It was like he was invisible, but sitting right there next to me. It was infuriating to be honest.

The only thing that snapped me out of my daze was a spindly hand shaking my shoulders.

"…Roselyn! Are you alright?" It was just Frost. He had come back from the Tooth Palace.

"Yeah, yeah…sorry I was just thinking. I mean, being told I'm a Guardian, and seeing you again all in one day it's kind of overwhelming!" Lying through my teeth was easier than I thought it might be.

* * *

**Sorry that it's taken so long to update, but I hope you liked it. I think updates will be more regular now that I'm done with one fic, and am finishing up two others. (I always overwhelm myself) Anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated, and updates may or may not happen faster because of them *wink*wink* just joking, but I do love to hear from you guys.**


	3. Contribution

_So I hope you like this one!_

* * *

**Contribution**

* * *

"Oh...okay." He didn't seem too convinced. Maybe it was my sudden burst of a fake smile that gave it away, but he didn't push it. Instead he glanced back at the still huddled group, discussing in whispers too low for me to hear mere feet away. "I think I should warn you about Pitch."

"What about him?" I asked carefully, but the answer was obvious.

"He'll try to manipulate you. He'll try to get you on his side, but," Jack kneeled on the ground next to me, and clenched the arms of the chair so tightly his pale knuckles whitened even more. "You can't fall for it. He just wants everyone to fear him. You can't play into his words or play into your own pity. He'll get you alone probably sooner than later. He'll get in your head, and make you confused. He'll probably talk about ruling over the people, and having them believe in you, and that's great. The promise of people believing is wonderful, but he's lying. Don't listen to anything he says. It's all an act. Promise me?"

I pulled my knees up to my chest.

_Too late._

_I'm not promising anything._

_ How do you know he was lying?_

"I promise."

"Good. Sorry to get all serious there, but you know. I just figured you should really be warned."

_He's just jealous…_

_ He doesn't think you should be here any more than you do…_

But those words didn't come from my own mind or mouth.

"Roe? Roe!"

I snapped back to reality once more.

"Are you sure you're-" His gaze snapped behind me for only a moment, then back. He kept his eyes squinted at my for a moment before gazing at the other Guardians, and standing back up in a single flowing motion. "We're going." He whispered, grasping my arm, and pulling me from the chair. I scrambled to my feet.

"They won't just let me-" I whispered back angrily.

"They won't notice." He answered evenly, pulling once again toward the door.

He brought me outside into the freezing cold.

"What's wrong?" I finally asked.

"I think I should be the one asking that question." He sighed, running a hand through his unruly hair. An anxious feeling swirled around in my stomach. I was so easy to look through. "I saw him. He tried to hide from me, but I saw him. He was standing right behind you. So," he said loudly now, spinning around on his heel, "Come out here, Pitch! Fight us now! Are you twenty times as strong as you were before?!"

"F-Frost," I stuttered out. The temperature dropped with every word he spoke, and the wind picked up around us. "S-s-stop." I chattered.

He turned to face me now again, looking apologetic. He glanced around at the swirling ice and snow, and lowered his arms, letting the curved end of his staff to bump against the ground. His eyes were downcast.

"I'm sorry; I guess I'm a little bitter after what he did last time."

I saw another black shadow taunting me, but ignored it.

"Let's go inside."

"Wait. You're not just going inside just like that. You're going to tell me, _truthfully_, if he spoke to you." He took a few careful, but quick steps toward me. I stared down at my freezing feet for a moment as the coldness of the air slowly dissipated.

"No, he hasn't, I've just been seeing him every now and then."

"You're lying." He chided.

"I'm not lying." My voice rose up an octave or two.

"Now you're really lying."

"Why can't you just believe me?!" A little swirl of wind, a bit warmer than the ones around us, spewed from me for a moment as I spoke.

"Because you're lying, and I- we- need to know everything! I don't think you understand what's going on!" A spurt of colder wind came from him.

I bit my tongue, remembering our conversation. I promised him I wouldn't tell, didn't I? I couldn't remember now anyway. It was too cold for me to think straight.

"I've already helped him once, there's no reason I shouldn't again!" I blurted out, pulling my hands, half-covered with the sleeves of my dress, to my temples and shaking my head.

"…Wh-what? When did you help him?" The colder wind calmed down, and the snow stopped swirling for a moment.

I took a few forced steps closer to him. "I swear I didn't do it on purpose. I didn't even know until he told me, I swear!"

He got closer and closer until we could have been nose to nose if I wasn't shorter than him. "When?" He breathed out through clenched teeth.

"T-the last time he came to power, I guess. I don't know! He said b-because I, well I scare people around Halloween time, it's harmless, but he used my fear…and abused it somehow."

"You helped create his Nightmares and Fearlings?"

"I don't…I didn't do it willingly!"

"Would you have?" He challenged.

"What's wrong with you, Frost? He lost didn't he? He's not using my powers this time, and I'll make sure of it." I sneered. He looked me over once. Then twice.

"Fine, let's go inside." He turned on his heel, still taking fleeting glances all around, looking for Pitch, I assumed.

"He's getting in your head, Frost." I observed. He didn't say anything. "You were scared, and that's why you were so upset, and angry. I suppose I'll have to forgive you; if my girlfriends castle full of teeth was attacked once, it could always be again." I said, not even looking at him, and clutching my elbows in both hands, still freezing as we walked toward one of the short doors.

"What? Tooth?" A little pink showed on his face. "We're not…it's not like that. We're just friends. She just kind of treats me like I'm her younger brother or son now."

"Now?" I pried.

"Well before there might have been a chance that…but no. It's just not like that."

"Hmm…"

* * *

"Roe, you must learn how to use your powers to get the children to believe." North bellowed, not looking at me as I slumped lower into my comfy chair. After the talk with Jack I had decided to not be nearly as defiant. Besides, Pitch wasn't whispering in my ears any longer. Either way, I still wasn't sure where exactly I wanted my loyalties to lie.

"What do you mean? Isn't this a bad time for any of this then? We're in the dead of winter, not autumn."

"But you vill still have to use power. Now show what you do."

I silently groaned, and slid out of the chair. "I can kill plants, except pine trees," I pointedly glanced at Jack, "I can scare little kids, I can swirl up wind, make leaves out of nothing, paint stuff different colors."

"I said _show_."

"Oh, well, okay."

The wind churned up from my feet as I concentrated on forming little green leaves in my head. Finally, I felt something brush against my leg. My eyes opened wide as I pulled the sword out with a skilled hand, and carefully hitting every single leaf with the tip, turned them all a pretty golden color.

The leaves floated in the air for a moment before dropping ungracefully to the floor.

"You have very much skill with sword, no?"

"Yeah, I guess. I've had for a hundred and fifty some years. I had to get to know how to use it eventually." I answered, keeping my eyes just past his shoulder. Slowly, a little shadow rose up behind him, and tapped him on the shoulder. He spun his head to the left. The little shadow curled around to the other side before he could see. His head slowly moved back, and upon catching the shadow, he yelped back. "Sorry, there's another power right there."

"Well scaring kids isn't really a good way to get them to believe in you unless you're Pitch." Bunny rose up to his full height for a moment.

"I harmlessly scare kids. People like to be scared for even just a moment."

"I don't think I know a single ankle biter on this whole planet that actually likes to be frightened."

"I don't think you understand what being frightened means." I stated coldly. Shadows started coming out from every corner of the room, edging closer and closer. I was never really sure how they worked. The shadows had been the hardest thing to control, and if I was scared or upset they would come from nowhere, and could barely be stopped.

"Roe, stop it!" Jack swatted at my ankle with his staff, and hit harder than was probably intended. I cleared my head, and the shadows shrunk back almost immediately.

"No Guardian should have the ability to do something as horrifying as that!" Bunny snarled. "She's no Guardian. She can't do anything, but scare little kids! Why…why did you pick her?! She's just going to betray us, and join Pitch! What were you thinking?!"

"Bunny," Jack had glided in front of me, "That's enough. She's not going to join up with Pitch."

_Are you sure about that?_

Not my voice.

"…She's still young. You can't expect her to have full control of her powers, especially when you're, you're so…so confrontational. We should be focusing on how to stop Pitch not questioning the Man on the Moon's judgment. This is what happened last time. We fell apart, we can't let that happen so early again."

Bunny opened his mouth to speak, but shut it again. "I'm sorry." He whispered to me, glancing over Jack's shoulders.

"A little fright is alright, I believe." North said at last. "As long as it is not terror or nightmares."

"No, no, no, no, I don't do that. It's just during October I like to help out at haunted houses. I don't just go out scaring people who don't want to be."

"See, Bunny, there is no harm."

I glided out from behind Jack.

"Most of my powers I pointless, and useless, I know." I said, watching him, nearly unblinking. "But I can do leaf piles, so please invite me to your child's birthday party." I changed my demeanor almost immediately. "Lighten up, Bunny. I'm not that much of a threat. Besides, didn't we already have this conversation about this? Let's not repeat ourselves."

"Yeh, but Pitch is."

"About that…" Jack stood beside me, "Pitch was here. He tried talking to Roe, and I was seeing him out of the corner of my eyes earlier."

"Why did you not tell us?" North asked softly.

"I was scared, I'm so sorry. And you were all talking, I didn't think it was a big deal, I didn't want to interrupt."

"What did he say to you?"

"He just…said that he wanted people to believe in him. That was it."

North opened his mouth to speak again, but was cut off by two little fairies swooping in through a partially cracked window. Without giving them a chance to speak he rushed toward the door.

"We go to Tooth Palace now!" He said resolutely.

_Maybe Pitch wasn't that smart or creative after all._

* * *

"He's gone!" Tooth cried. I was still in awe of the palace. It was just so fantastic, and amazing.

"But he didn't steal any of the teeth…" Jack observed.

I stopped my gawking for a moment. "Why would he steal teeth? Isn't that kind of gross, and creepy?"

"No, no, it's alright that you don't understand. The teeth are how we protect the memories of childhood, and last time he stole all of the teeth, but now they're all-" she stopped to allow a fairy to buzz up to her, and seemingly whisper something in her ear. "Almost all of them are here."

"Why would he only steal a few teeth? That's even weirder." I breathed, not paying too much attention to her words any longer.

"Whose teeth did he steal?" North actually sounded nervous. "Tooth?" He asked once more. I wasn't watching them, but felt a slight burning sensation on my back, as if they were all looking at me.

Without thinking I spoke. "Whose teeth did he steal?" I asked. "I couldn't hear you guys."

"Roe, do you remember who you were before you were…well, you?" Tooth fluttered down to the level I was wandering on.

"I wasn't anyone before I was me. What are you talking about?"

"Well, of course you were. We all were. You don't remember, do you?"

"I wasn't anyone." I said once more.

"Yes, you were. Jack didn't remember his past either," she sighed, "But it doesn't matter. You'll find out eventually."

"But we're not going after her teeth." Bunny interjected.

"Why not? Wouldn't that help?"

"Pitch did the exact same thing last time to Jack, and that didn't end well for any of us. We're not playing into the same old tricks he's played before."

"I can't believe we're fighting a villain so uncreative. This is boring."

* * *

**3****rd**** Person**

"You know, Jack," North whispered to him, glancing away from the reindeer for a moment. Bunny was in the middle seats of the sleigh, nearly passed out with Sandy, and Roe was in the very back, leaning off the edge, and staring below. "She is very pretty girl. You should help her most while we help her to control her powers."

"Wh-why?"

"You are only one to know what it's like to be like this in her…" he searched for the word, "Position. The two of you share connection, no?"

"I guess…"

"You think she is pretty girl?" He asked after a small length of silence.

"Wh-what? Why?"

"I am simply asking. Jack, do not get your head all…all twisted up in knots."

"What?"

* * *

**So North ships Jack and Roe. Review please.**


	4. Invisible

North and Sandy had opted to stay on the roof, while Bunny visited Sophie, Jamie's little sister I had discovered who looked to be about ten, while Jack and I sat up in the boy's room. For the first few minutes Jack had gushed about how much taller the boy had gotten, and frosted up his window. He looked about our age.

"…And this is Roe." He said at last. I watched them from the windowsill I was leaning upon. Jamie was sprawled on his stomach upon the bed, and Jack was lightly seated upon it.

"Where?" Jamie glanced all around the room.

"It's useless Jack. He can't see me." I felt the fear rise up in my chest, but quickly pushed it back down. "I can't do anything that'll make him see me."

"Roe, don't say…she's kind of like me, Jamie." He explained to the boy. "She sort of controls Autumn. She makes the leaves the colors that they are, and…well, and leaf piles. She can scare you on Halloween, but she won't unless you want to be scared."

"What does she look like?" Jamie asked excitedly. As I shrunk back against the window, a soft breeze swirled around me. "Was that her? The breeze smells like fall!"

"Yeah, that was her." Jack smirked, glancing back at me. "Well, she's shorter than me."

"Hey!" I objected.

"I'm just joking, but she is," he whispered, "She has short gray hair, but if you pay attention its all of these weird colors underneath like red, and orange, and gold, and even pink. It's kind of weird."

"Shut it, Frost."

"Anyway," he scoffed, "She has pale skin golden-brownish eyes that sort of change depending on if she's angry or not. She's wearing a brown dress, and stockings or whatever those things are."

"They're cloth. It's a cloth binding thing. I don't know."

He ignored me. "She has a little crown made out of dried flowers and leaves, and stuff."

"You're so eloquent, Frost, you really are."

"You can call me Jack, you know." He sighed over his shoulder.

"She sounds cool, but why can't I see her, like I can see you?"

"You couldn't see me for a while, it's…it's kind of the same I guess."

"Can I go Jack?"

"What? Why?"

"I just want to go outside. I'll be right in the yard." I let the window open with a gust of wind.

"Oh, alright."

"Wait, she's leaving?"

"Yeah, hey you'll be able to see her one day, and that's better than just having her standing there, right?"

"So eloquent." I muttered, swinging out of the window.

* * *

I ended up at the same frozen pond that the wind mercilessly dragged me to only hours ago. After conjuring up a few dry leaves, and setting them on the ice covered stones, I plopped down. I sat with head in hands, rubbing my temples.

"This is never going to work." I whispered.

"Oh, you must have faith, my dear, Roselyn."

I sharply inhaled, as a skinny hand rested on my shoulder.

"Pitch?"

"Yes, who else would it be?" He asked softly. "You don't really think any of those other _Guardians_," he spat the word out like it was venom, "would come to comfort you? I'm the only one who truly cares."

"I'm sorry I told Jack, and the others." I cried. "I didn't really mean to, but I'm terrible a-at lying, and he already knew."

"Hush, hush, I showed myself to him. I wanted them to know it was truly me. You could have told them of our entire conversation," his hand grazed up my shoulder blade to the back of my neck, "It would not have mattered much to me."

"Why not? I thought you hadn't wanted me to tell them about our meeting."

"Well I didn't want you blurting anything too rash to North or the rest of the bumbling idiots. I chose for Jack to see me, I wanted them to know I was there."

"Why?"

"Well, so that they would come here, and I could see you again."

"You're…you're just lying, aren't you? You just want to get rid of the Guardians; I'm just a pawn for both of you." I snarled, pulled away from his arms, and standing.

"How could you ever think such terrible thoughts, Roselyn?" He took my shoulders in strong hands, and spun me around to face him. I slipped on the leaves and ice below my feet. "I'm quite fond of you, you know. That's why I'll tell you something, I have your teeth, you memories. They're on the other side of the world though, with kids drowning in nightmares right now."

"Are you using my powers again?"

"Only a little. You see, I already have some fear power of my own, I just need yours to make it all a reality. Oh," he sighed, pulling me closer, "I am…so very, very fond of you."

I was froze there by my own lack of will, and his strong hands. He took my face in a gray hand, and lift it slowly to meet his own…

"PITCH!" I broke away, stumbling back from the rock, and landing hard on my back upon the ice pond. A flash of ice and snow flew from behind me. I struggled to my feet to see a very furious looking Jack Frost.

I pulled my sword out.

"ENOUGH!" I cried flashing it around in a circle. I was not going to be in the middle of anything tonight. A flash of gray crows, and acorns spewed from the tip at Pitch. He flinched back, and yelled until they had dissipated.

All at once he looked tired, and drained.

"You! What have you done?!" He was quaking with rage. "I will be back. I will win. And you will rot in eternal misery, never knowing why in the world you are here!"

And with that he vanished into nothingness.

I turned slowly on my hell on the ice, dragging my sword along the ice.

"…Frost."

"It doesn't matter." His expression was dark. "It does matter actually. Why didn't you just yell for help, or-or get away. Not just stand there, and kiss him!"

"We didn't do anything. He was holding me there, I couldn't move." I answered calmly.

"Maybe...maybe you need to find where your loyalties lie."

"What, what are you even talking about? I just saved you. That little icicle blast didn't even touch him. I actually hit him with…with whatever that was, and I beat him." I halfheartedly smiled, gliding over to him.

"Yeah…yeah, I guess so. C'mere!" He lightened up almost immediately, throwing a cold, bony arm around my shoulders.

"I'm leaving."

"What?" He pulled back.

"I'm going home. Being a Guardian isn't…it isn't for me. If you hadn't come I would've walked right into his trap, and-"

"No, you wouldn't have."

"You don't know, Jack. I'm going home. You guys are the ones with the real power, you can defeat. You did it once."

"Y-Yeah, but now it's different. The Man on the Moon doesn't just pick someone for the sake of it. He chose you because you have the powers to help us defeat Pitch again. The other Guardians tell me if I hadn't been there Pitch would've won. And I might sound like the most pompous man in the world right now, but they're right. We need you, too."

"No, no, you don't."

"But you just…"

"That was a lucky shot. I don't know how to control that. I'll never be able to do that again."

"Roe, you don't-"

I skated back away from him, lifting a little into the air. "Fine, maybe Pitch will just come after me. I don't want him to hurt any of you, so I'll leave." Not giving him a chance to say anything more I let myself be lifted into the air a carried off somewhere by the wind.

* * *

**Yeah, hope you liked it, and now you know more about Roe, and stuff. I really hate how much I still have her sort of covered up in mystery, but hey, she doesn't know much about her past yet either. And honestly, I don't think this'll be too long of a story, but I'm not completely certain yet I still have to plan out where I'm putting in chapter breaks, and junk sooo...yeah! Hope you liked and don't forget that reviews are very, very, very welcome. I love your comments and criticisms :) *edit*-(lawl no one noticed my small timeline mistake riiight?)**


	5. Pt 1 Mina

I wasn't taken very far away. In fact I ended up just about in the same place I had woken up years ago. The curiosity left by Tooth's words, that I was someone before I was this, pounded in my head.

As I sat before a little girl, and stared up at the looming house before us, I scooped the freezing snow out of the way to pick up a soggy leaf from below the ground.

The snow reminded me of Jack. He had looked so furious when Pitch had held me. I had betrayed every one of them. Even if I was going to be some sort of help to any of the Guardians, I had already broken, and damaged their trust far too many times. I had already damaged my own trust. I had no idea where my own loyalties lied. Mere minutes ago I had made up lies just to get away from Jack. Did I even care if any of them were to be hurt? Did I really think I mattered to the rest of them? The answers to those questions were muddled by my own harshness.

And would I have let Pitch…he came so close to me, and I didn't try moving. I had been lying to Jack when I said he had forced me, hadn't I? I could have moved, but I didn't. I could have yelled out for help, or for someone else, or anything else, but just sit there, and let him say and do whatever because I was sad that some kid couldn't see me. Deep down some part of me had hoped. I had hoped that because he had seen Jack first that maybe…

But that thinking was far too wistful. No one would ever see me. I wasn't created a Guardian. I definitely was not the fantastically, charming, and mischievous Jack Frost. My powers weren't too great, and I had fooling myself by arguing with Bunny that any kid really liked to jump in a leaf pile or enjoyed anything I did. I scared people. I painted the forest. Sometimes I tried to make them happy. Other days I tried to be believed in. None of that ever seemed to work.

I repeated something over and over again in my head as I stood there.

_I scare people. I kill plants. I scare people. I kill plants. I scare people…_

"No one appreciates my hard work," I sighed. Curving my hands around the leaf I willed it to become crisp, and dry again, and blew it away in the direction of the little girl. It grazed over her head, but she didn't seem to notice. It wasn't surprising. She had a hat on anyway. In the meantime, I observed her soft features. She had soft, curling black hair cut short, a little past her chin. Her porcelain skin was completely free of any freckle, or what little of her face I could see anyhow, and she had deep blue-gray eyes. Her puffy, blue jacket and pants made a noise whenever she moved. She couldn't see me. Jamie couldn't see me. No one could see me. "So where are your parents kid?" I asked, plopping down in a cold, plastic swing.

"Mommy doesn't really like the cold, and dad is in a bad mood. I had to come out here alone. Who are you?"

My throat was so tight I could barely open my mouth. Eventually I managed to pry my jaws open.

"Y-you heard me?"

"Yeah," she glanced up, "I can see you too. I can't always see people."

"What do you mean?"

"How did you die?"

"Wha-what?" I leaned back, and the chain creaked. "I don't know if I did. I don't know."

"Alright, Roe."

I laughed almost hysterical. "You can see me!" I floated out of the swing, almost hysterical. My dress swished around as I spun in a little circle. "She sees me!" I cried.

"Yeah, I see you. I'm Mina."

I was on the verge of crying.

"Hi, Mina, are drawing in the snow?"

"Yes," she stood up from her stick figures in the snow, and sat back to look at them.

I slowly gained control of myself again.

"Are you like a girl Jack Frost?"

I chuckled. "No, I can't really do things with snow. He's in charge of winter. I'm in charge of autumn."

"That's my favorite time of year!" Her calm demeanor changed to childlike in an instant. "Have you met th-the Easter Bunny and Santa Clause?!"

"Yeah! And the Tooth Fairy and Sand Man! They're all so nice, even though I only met them the other day. Tooth is so kind, and smart, but oh is she energetic. And Sandy is funny, even though no one really realizes it, and North- that's Santa- he's…well he's interesting. I had some issue with Bunny at first, but we sorted them out, so I suppose all is well now." I gushed on for another five minutes.

"Why aren't you with them now?"

"Well," I thought about it for a moment, "You see, I was chosen to…to be kind of like them. To protect kids like you, but I don't think I'm too good at that, so…so I decided to run away. I just wanted to keep all of them safe."

"Was that a good idea?"

"I guess not." I admitted. "But I'm protecting them, aren't I? How should you know? You're like four."

"I'm six, and I just do. You should go back to your friends."

Something seemed to click deep inside of me. This lonely, little girl was right. She was right, and I was wrong. I needed to go back to my friends. The Guardians.

"I can't believe I've been changed by a child. You're right. You are a smart little girl," the way she smirked reminded me of Jack. "I'm going to go back to them. They are my friends, and I can't believe I could be so stupid as to do something like this. Oh, but then I might have to be a Guardian. I don't want to be a Guardian, I really don't want to…I just want to stay like this, and me, but ooh! You see me…"

"Stop rambling, and just go."

"I'll come back." I whispered, turning my back to the little girl.

"…Promise?"

I could just barely make out her words as the wind lifted me up.

"Promise, I hope." I said under my breath.

The wind picked me up with a slight flourish, and I grazed over the trees, determined.

* * *

**Yeah, it's pretty short, but it's only the first part so...yeah. Review please.**


	6. Pt 2 Wind

_It's in 3rd Person, and I know that might be a little weird, but that's how I had to do it._

* * *

"ROSELYN!" Jack called out in one final effort to get her to return. But she had flown away, gracefully carried by the wind five minutes ago. She was probably far, far away by now. And it looked like she wasn't coming back. Something would have to happen for her to actually come back.

It began dawning over him in spurts. Pitch would win. The children were already starting to have nightmares, Jamie even said so. The darkness was spreading, and the joy, and wonder, and everything else the Guardian's protected so dearly were all fading away to nothing. Even Jack could feel a slight change in himself as if he was getting weaker. Some child or children somewhere had stopped believing in him.

He had to remind himself that that was probably normal. Kids were growing up, eventually some would stop believing, that was natural. Someday Jamie might now believe in him, or Sophie might forget about Bunny. It was all bound to happen. None of this had to do with Pitch. It was just natural.

Some sick and twisted part of him seemed to say that fear and nightmares were natural, but maybe that was Pitch talking.

Pitch.

The image of him leaning so close to Roe, it stung. It wasn't as if Jack had any feelings for her, but he couldn't help but be furious with the Boogey Man. He was vile. He was manipulating her. He had been too late. Pitch had already gotten to her. Maybe that had all been part of the Nightmare King's plan. Maybe Roe was with him right now.

He brought himself to believe it in a way that seemed to easy. Maybe he was just fooling himself. The look in her golden eyes had been so powerful though, so…raw.

"She believed it…" he whispered. She believed that she was absolutely useless to the Guardian's, and more importantly she believed that she wasn't one. She seemed to see something in everyone except herself. He couldn't believe how she could put herself down almost immediately after doing that…that amazing thing. He hadn't even known what she had really done with her sword.

One minute he was lashing out, trying to fight Pitch himself, and the next she had swished a little with that sword, and birds, and leaves had lashed out at him. Jack was still amazed.

His mind wandered further as he contemplated who she was before this, but he came to the startling realization that there was a possibility that she had died as well, and he didn't really want to think about that.

Snapping out of his wistful daze, he shot up into the air, and sped off to Jamie's house where the other Guardian's would hopefully be waiting for him.

* * *

"She's gone."

"What? Who's gone? Roe?" Bunny stepped forward.

"Yes."

"Why did she leave?" North asked gravely.

Jack sighed, eyes travelling from Tooth, to Sandy, to Bunny, and back to North. "Pitch showed up again. He was…he was trying to, I mean, I don't know, he was talking to her. He had her held there, and I couldn't do anything. I tried to help, but my ice barely did anything. Then she, I don't even know what happened, but she took out her sword, and then there were all of these birds and leaves that just came from her sword, and attacked him. I don't even really know how that happened.

"I guess it hurt him enough because he fled. But then she was upset with herself, and just left. She said that she wasn't a Guardian, but she didn't want us to get hurt, and hopefully Pitch would follow her, and that she was useless. She left."

"Do you know where she is?" Tooth fluttered back and forth nervously.

"If I did would I be here? Sorry," he muttered, taken aback by how harsh his words sounded. "We need to find her now."

A question mark materialized about Sandy's head.

"I'm not sure, but we have to start looking. I think…I think I might know where to start." He drifted a bit higher into the air.

"Jack, you must tell us where you are going." North cried.

"I can't!" He yelled back. "I'm not really sure where I'm going!"

"But you said…"

"Let it go, he'll find his way." Bunny interrupted.

The wind would take him. Hopefully.

* * *

**Yeah, another short one, but once again it is a two part chapter thing...I was originally going to put them up together, but whatever. Too late now. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this one as well. I know it's in 3rd person so a little different than usual, but I kind of had to, and I sort of regret making this story in first person now that I come to think about it, but I'm not going to go back, and change it now! Oh, and review please.**


	7. Melt

I was so close to be being back with the Guardians, only a few more miles. The entire fly down had taken forever even though I had gone as fast as possible, but surprisingly Pennsylvania was much larger state than I had bothered to take note to before. Then something closed around my waist. A black rope that seemed to be made out of nothing was winding itself tightly around me.

"Pitch." I breathed.

His pinched laughter rose up from a place too close for comfort behind me. "You think you can get away that easily, you-"

Before another word could escape him I had pulled out my sword, and twisted around to slash the rope away. It vanished into nothing, leaving an irritated looking Boogey Man.

"I can beat you again, Pitch."

"Are you sure about that?" He hissed, another cord lashing out around me. It vanished the moment my blade hit it. Three black horses, made of black sand, appeared behind him. I could feel my heart tremble with the slightest amount of fear. The horses whinnied.

I lifted up my sword like I had before. But nothing happened.

I lifted it up again, and again as the horses ran at me, full speed. My heart was racing and my head was pounding. He was going to win. I couldn't do it again. It was impossible for me to win. Wait. Was that just the fear talking? Could the horses get inside my head? Of course they could. The horses were Pitch, or at least a projection from him, and they could get ruin my head just as much as he apparently could.

I could win this, I tried to tell myself. It was all in vain. I cried out as one of them nipped at my hands. My fingers were turning red from holding onto the hilt of the sword so rigidly. Every single time I hit at their heads nothing happened. The sword just passed right through them. Maybe this was impossible. My briefly high hope dropped to the ground as my breathing became more and more shallow.

I slashed at the horses with all of my power, but they won. One of them knocked the hilt from my hand, and the weapon went tumbling a hundred feet to the ground. Before I could glance down to see where it had possibly fallen, my wrists were forced behind my back, and tied together by the nightmare dust.

A bony hand gripped the back of my neck as he pulled me close to him.

"You're too weak to win. Don't you see?" He growled. I struggled against him, but to no avail. He was right. I _was_ weak. But I couldn't focus on wallowing in my own self-pity, I needed to focus on getting out of this at the moment.

* * *

In the meantime, something much more terrifying was happening. The sun was setting, and children were going to sleep. Or at least some of them were trying to. Their dreams were in the past, and nightmares ruled over them now. They saw shadows in the corners of their rooms, reaching out for them.

While this was happening I was slowly getting more and more tired. Pitch was draining every bit of my own powers for his own ridiculous needs.

I could only imagine was North's giant globe looked like now. The lights were flicking out everywhere, but I couldn't feel it. It didn't make a difference to me, but to the other Guardians; now that was a different matter. They disappeared when they weren't believed in. I was still safe from their fate.

* * *

Pitch had brought me to a cave-like hovel in the middle of the forest. We had sat in silence for what felt like hours until one of his Night Mare's came back, my sword in hand. I stood, forcing against the solid chains, but nothing happened. He merely glanced at me, an lazy smirk grazing the edges of his face.

"Don't try to fight your way out, you won't be able to, and you certainly will not be having this back." He clucked like a mother.

"If I'm so weak why are you worried about me having my sword back?" I challenged.

"If that's an attempt to trick me, you've done quite poorly."

"Even you have stopped me, what's stopping the other Guardians?"

"Well," he drew out, taking the sword from one of the horses, and snapping the hilt of. A sharp pain erupted in my stomach, much worse than the wind being knocked out of me from someone not believing in me. It felt like I was being cut through with a flaming knife from the inside out. I nearly dropped to my knees, but the chains wrapped around my ankles and wrists stopped me from hitting the ground entirely. "The _Sand Man_ is quite done for. The Tooth Fairies little fairies haven't been doing much of anything lately either. And the snow is melting. That's a bit strange considering we're in the dead of winter. All of those snowflakes are being replaced with wind and mist. You know the kind that always seems to show up right at the peek of autumn."

"Don't you dare…" I struggled to get the words out.

"I've dared." He said dryly. "Two Guardians gone, and one to go. This is going much more smoothly than last time."

A blinked back hot tears of pain. The searing sensation had stopped, but a sting was left behind, and slight buzz bothered my head.

"…Why?"

"Why?" He chuckled. "I thought that we had already been over this? Or maybe you're much more stupid than I had thought." He mused.

"I'm not stupid. I know you want people to believe in you. I want people to believe in me. Jack wanted people to believe in him. We all want to be believed in by someone, even the humans do. But why do you go to…to such _harsh_ lengths to get what you want? Would it not be much easier to do this in a calm, and simple matter."

"I feel as though I am being very calm at the moment." He deadpanned.

"No you're acting like the stupid one," I snickered, "You know what I mean. You're plan so far has been flawless, and was very well thought out. I'll congradulate you on that, but _there were_ other options. Now there's not, is there? You've gone too far. Even if there was some chance of redeeming yourself-"

"ENOUGH." He growled. "That is enough of you speaking." With a shrug he flicked his hand, and the black sand tied itself around my mouth. It smelled damp and musty like the night. I took shallow breaths through my nose, not wanting to breathe in the scent. "You are quite tiring, but possibly correct. I suppose it's a good thing you didn't get too attached to me, or your Guardian's, seeing as how they haven't come to your rescue yet."

"I don't need anyone to rescue me." As I opened my mouth the sand poured in, choking me.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," he sighed. "Your own fear is suffocating you."

_A nice metaphor…_ I thought absent mindedly. After another moment or two of staeing around the empty room, I sat back trying to be comfortable with the chains. They somehow seemed lighter now.

Pitch glanced at the Night Mares, and they disappeared without a sound.

"I believe I have something that may interest you…"

* * *

**3rd Person**

* * *

"Excuse me."

Jack glanced back at the little girl. He hadn't seen her only moments ago.

"How long have you been there?"

"Ten minutes. Why are you here?"

He looked down at her, not wanting to have this conversation.

"You're Jack Frost, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am, thanks for noticing, but I really need to be on my way…"

"Are you looking for your friend, Roe?"

He squinted into her gray eyes, trying to decide if this might be a ploy. His powers weren't working as well as they had before, and his snow and ice were melting almost everywhere. That and the strange, gut-wrenching feeling that had ripped through him twice on his way up here.

"She was here a little while ago."

His head perked up. "Really?"

"Yes, she talked about you, and Santa Clause, an-and the Easter Bunny, and the Tooth Fairy, and-"

"The Sand Man?" He quickly finished for her. "Th-that's wonderful! Where is she now?"

"I don't know, she said she was going back to her friends."

"Oh…okay, so I probably just missed her. That's alright. Wait." He stopped. "You…saw her? But you're just…you could see her?!" He asked excitedly.

"Yeah, and she was less excited than you are." The girl said sarcastically.

"Hey, can you tell me what direction she went in? I can probably catch up to her."

The girl was preoccupied by the puddle around her feet for a moment before realizing Jack was speaking.

"Oh, well that way." She shrugged toward the dense tree line.


	8. Passing

"I'm going now," Pitch sighed after a long silence. "You can open that if you want. It's delightfully tragic." I stared down at the intricate metal container, as he left with a flourish. The hole closed up, and I was stuck in the dark hole, all alone. My chains slowly evaporated into nothing, and I could move my aching muscles freely again.

The little light that there was came from the opening of the tube. I stared at the front of it. A girl who looked strikingly similar to me, but with long, dark brown hair and blue-gray eyes, a soft smile, and pale skin speckled with freckles stamped it. Slowly, and carefully, I flipped it open.

_I was that girl. I'm wearing a long, brown dress, and have a cloth wrapped around my feet up to thighs. I'm holding a crown of flowers and leaves in my hand. It looks a bit like the one I wear, except this one was more alive, and fresh. My hair is braided to the top of my waist. _

_ Someone is calling my name softly in the distance. I sprint toward it. It's a woman. She is my mother. We sit down, and eat dinner. There are fresh and dried flowers crowding every corner of the room._

_ The scene changes. I'm back in the little clearing in the forest again. There's screaming, and gunshots. I shoot up from my seat on the dry leaves, and rush toward the scream. I only run for a few minutes before I come across a man lying on his back, clutching his stomach. I kneel beside him, throwing the crown of flowers upon my head so I can use both hands to see if he is alright._

_ "Are you a forest spirit?" He asks dreamily._

_ "I'm not," I chuckle gravely. He's bleeding._

_ "You're that strange girl from the town, huh? Everyone says you spend all of your time out here."_

_ "You shouldn't speak. You're hurt very badly." I haphazardly tore the bottom of my skirt off, and pressed it into his stomach._

_ "It's alright, but let me ask this before you go. Why do you spend so much time here?"_

_ I glance around nervously. How did this man get shot? His killed couldn't be far away._

_ "It's beautiful."_

_ "Even when it's autumn? When everything is dying?" _

_ "Especially when it's autumn," tears brimmed in my eyes as I calmly replied, "You have to look past all of that dark, and dreary stuff, and see the beauty in everything. You have to see something good in everything. Even death. Something good has to come out of everything."_

_ "I think you've changed a dying man."_

_ "I don't think I have, b-because you're not going to die." I hiccup a little. Twigs, and branches snap behind me, and I shudder._

_ "You need to leave now before he…"_

_ I cry out, as I back away from the man, and look all around me. I'm alone. The silence is deafening. I take one long breath in of the earth, and sigh. All at once it's broken._

_ Everything happens quickly. A man jumps from the shadows shooting like mad man, and I run. He nearly hits me, but instead shoots my braid almost clean off. I trip, and I'm falling down a hill. I can barely hear the other screams and roars of a bear above my own as I fall backwards closer, and closer to the ground._

I dropped the tube as I was pulled out of the memories. I didn't know whether to cry with joys or sadness. I had had a life before all of this. As I stood there in the dark with a stupid smile plastered on my face, there were two loud thuds above ground. Pitch had returned, I thought.

So you could imagine my surprise when Bunny bounded into hole. He grasped my arms.

"Are you alright, Roe?" I had never heard him this worried, and had never expected him to be in the short amount of time I had known him. Then I remembered what Pitch had said about Sandy and Tooth.

"Tooth and Sandy, they're not…?"

"Yeah…yeah, they are." He muttered, drawing away from me.

"Pitch had me locked up in here, I was going back to you guys, but I couldn't."

He noticed the tube in my hand, but didn't say a word. I rushed to pick up the hilt of my sword, and the blade from the floor.

"He broke it." I said. "But, I can fix it!" I cried. I placed them together, and concentrated, ignoring North as he came tumbling into the hole beside Bunny. An amber light glowed from my hands as they fused together.

"Pitch is too predictable." Another voice sighed. Jack. He stood at the top of the whole. I floated out, but brushed past him.

"Jack, Sandy and Tooth…"

"I heard you. They'll come back though. It'll be okay. Like last time. Pitch is using his same old tricks. This is going to be easy."

Bunny, and Santa scrambled out of the whole behind me, and began seriously discussing what to do next. They called Jack over for a moment. I watched them for a minute, debating whether or not to join, but wandered a few feet away, and sat in the soggy leaves making them crisp again.

I tucked my sword by my side. After a moment a stuck a finger on top of the hard earth. After concentrating for a little less than a moment, a little tree grew up from the ground. I giggled, finding joy in my new-found powers.

"Roe…?" A soft voice called from beside me.

"Yes, Frost?" I drew out in the same way he had.

"I should tell you something. I mean, since Pitch is doing pretty much the same thing with you that he did with me. He gave me my memories. I had a little sister, and a mom, and a family, and friends. I pulled pranks all the time, and I didn't wear shoes I guess."

"You still don't." I commented.

"Hey, they hinder me. Anyway, I was ice skating with my little sister one time, and the ice was melting. She almost fell through, but ah…I, uh, saved her. But I fell through. I remember what I said to her when she was scared. I told her that we were going to have a little fun instead, and that's what I do. I have a little fun instead of being upset, that's how I get my power. It's like North said about finding your center. You have to figure out what you do at your most serious, and real moment of your life, and that's how you control it, and make it all work."

I didn't say anything for a while. "Do you want to see what I looked like before all of this happened?" I asked, pushing my tube in front of him. He chuckled.

"Hey, you were pretty back then. What happened?"

I nudged his shoulder. "Shut up, my hair was…cut this short right before…I wish I could've kept a normal hair color though, you know? It would be nicer than having weird gray, and multi-color hair!"

"Roe, my hair is white. Besides, I like your hair. You know, I used to look…I used to look a little like Jamie actually. Him, and his sister look a lot like me and my sister did. That's kind of funny now that I think about it, I guess."

"Maybe you're related. I mean your sister probably had a family of her own."

"Yeah…yeah," he whispered, staring down at his hands. He glanced around at the tiny amount of snow littering the ground, and with a fluid sweep of the hand another sheet of snow floated over.

"How old were you when you…?"

"When I died?"

"Yeah," I drew out. I didn't want to seem rude, but he seemed comfortable talking about it.

"I was fifteen. It…it makes me sad that I couldn't remember any of this until a few years ago. I would have at least gotten to see my sister grow up, or know who she married, or anything like that. And I feel pretty bad about…well how my mother and sister must have been feeling."

"I feel bad for my mom too. I don't know, but let's not dwell on such-"

"Love birds, you separate for moment, and come here."

"Wha-! We're not…!"

"Alright," I sighed as Jack defied his words.

"I have something to show you." He pulled out a small globe. It was basically a miniature of the one in his workshop. "The lights are blinking out."

"And fast." Bunny added grimly.

"We have to fix that." Jack added.

"Obviously." I muttered. "But how do you get kids to believe in you?" They all shot me a small glance of pity.

* * *

**Sorry about the shortness, but all I really wanted to succeed in doing with this chapter is show you some of Roe's past, and how she eventually died. Maybe a bit more graphic than Jack, so sorry, but oh well. And soon enough we'll find out what her center is. You should all try to guess what exactly it is in the reviews! I want to see. I mean, I've made it kind of clear...maybe, I don't know. Anyway, love all you guys, and please review!**


	9. Battle

North tucked away the little trinket, and in the next moment all hell broke loose. Night Mare's surrounded us in an instant, appearing out of nowhere. The four of us backed into a tight circle, grasping onto our weapons for dear life. I dropped the canister of teeth as Pitch stepped in front of me, a mere foot away. He leaned in close, and I backed up closer to the group.

"Did you really think that you could just run away, and get away with it?" A slender hand reached out to caress my face, and flinched, holding out my sword.

"Stay away from her, Pitch." Jack growled, stepping halfway in front of me.

"I'm fine, Frost." I said, nudging him out of the way. He doubled over, dropping his staff, and clutching his stomach. "Frost?! Are you alright?" I kneeled down, and touched his back as gently as possible. He was shaking. "What did you do, Pitch?"

"Me?" Said the Boogey Man innocently. "I didn't do anything. His snow is melting when it shouldn't be, and the children have decided that their…" he took another step forward, and kicked Jack onto his back, "Precious Jack Frost, isn't as all powerful as he might be."

I pushed him away. "Don't you dare! This isn't between you and him. This is between us, so _we're_ going to finish it right now!" I said bravely swishing the sword around. Nothing happened though. There weren't any leaves, or crows, or wind, or even a little air swishing. The Night Mare's whinnied as their hooves stamped the ground.

"Aww…don't get too scared now. You should understand by now, my dear, how sensitive they are."

"Get away from her, Pitch." Bunny snarled as North tried to help Jack up from the ground.

"Only when she decides that she doesn't want to be near me." In a flourish, he pulled me into his arms, and there was darkness. Everything was blacker, and drearier than I had ever seen, but I still felt cold arms around me, which, in a twisted way, reminded me that I wasn't dead.

"Oh, how you must have thought that it was all over with. That's almost pathetic."

"Let go of me, Pitch!" I cried as we landed, and the darkness disappeared. We were in the middle of a leafy forest. "LET GO." I said, ripping away. "After what you did to Tooth and Sandy, there is **no** way I would **ever** even consider you to be-"

"I'm not here to continue our little romance." He said blandly. "I'm here to finish things." He answered darkly, rising up on a cloud of dark sand.

"You can't beat me." I said confidently.

"Oh, really? You can't possibly be that stupid, Roselyn."

"You don't deserve to speak my name."

"I'll speak whatever I choose." He sneered. The sand rushed around him more and more furiously with every second that passed. I held onto the sword, swaying this way, and that as his Night Mares reared up around us.

"Can't fight on your own?" I shrugged.

"Don't try to play that card. I'm sure that I'm powerful enough to destroy you on my own, but if that furious North, and Bunny, and _Jack Frost_ happen to show up they may be a bit more furious than you. Especially Frost."

"Why Frost?" I asked, stalling, and concentrating.

"Maybe you really are stupid." He spat. "He has some sort of terrible, little-boy crush on you. Can't you see?"

"No, he doesn't. Don't try to get in my head, Pitch."

"I'm already there, though, aren't I?"

"No, you're not." I challenged. Well, he took it as one anyway. Swirls of blackness shot out from his perch, aimed at me. I didn't have anywhere else to run, so I swung the sword. The blackness turned to burnt leaves that floated gently to the ground. "I don't want to fight, Pitch!"

"Then how do you propose I get rid of you?"

Another shot of blackness came, but I fended it away almost as easily as the last. I was fuming, but tried to keep calm on the outside. If I got too overwhelmed his Night Mares would show up, and then I'd really be done for.

"Roe?" A soft, little voice echoed from behind me. It was Mina, the only little girl who could see me.

"Mina! What are you doing? Go home!"

"She can stay if she wants, Roselyn! She watch her own precious Guardian fall to the ground, like the rest of them will soon enough!" Pitch screeched.

I kept my eyes locked on him.

"I'm not leaving."

"Mina," I glanced back at her defiant, little face. "Alright, answer me this. Do you believe in Santa, the Easter Bunny, the Sand Man, the Tooth Fairy, and Jack Frost?"

"I believe in you."

"You have to believe in more than just me, Mina. Please do you believe in the Tooth Fairy, and the Sand Man."

"I do."

"Do you believe in Jack Frost?" I asked hurriedly, slashing away another spiral of black that became pretty, orange birds this time. The snow around us billowed up, and rained back down again with the wind. "He's in quite a bit of trouble right now, and only kids like you who believe can save him, and the rest of them."

"I believe in him. He comes by here too much though."

I laughed in spite of myself. "I'll remind him not to hang around too much the next time we get to talk." I panted the words out, slashing this way, and that at the blackness.

"I can do this forever! You're not hurting me, Roselyn!"

"That's because I'm not like you! I don't like hurting people! I'm not going to hurt anyone!" I heard doors creaking open, and kids jumping through the snow. More children were coming out here. At least they were all behind me. I really needed them all to go back inside now. I didn't want them to see this.

"What are looking at, Mina?" A little boy said, out of breath. "Who is that?!" He sounded terrified. I had almost forgotten that the only one who could see me was Mina.

"There's a girl up there protecting us! Her name is Roe, can't you see her?" She asked softly. A gust of wind blew by, and the leaves that had grown into a thin layer on the ground billowed back toward the children.

Two of them gasped. "I see her!"

A simple surge seemed to rise through me. I felt empowered, and not just by own pride. It was their belief that made me stronger. I stared intently at Pitch. He looked weaker. A shoot of black almost hit one of the twin boys, and they came running up with Mina a few inches behind me. They looked about ten, with short, blond hair, and dark brown eyes.

I felt a tug at my dress.

"Roe, he almost hit Toby, I'm scared."

"I'm not going to let him hurt you. You'll be fine, alright?"

"You think you can actually protect these children?! You don't even know who you are!"

"I know who I was!"

"What does that matter if you can barely control your powers?! You don't even know what your center is!" He taunted.

I haphazardly swung; holding onto the hilt for dear life as he nearly hit the twins. My brief high was waning fast, and was almost to my knees. He was too strong for me, and he was right. I didn't even know what my center was. I wasn't anything. A shock of black hit me square in the chest, and fell back onto the ground with a small thud.

As I struggled to my feet, Pitch began talking again, but not to me.

"Back again, Frost, to save your precious, new Guardian?" He spat. I slowly raised my eyes to see Jack floating eye-level with Pitch. His normally clear eyes looked like they held a blizzard. The temperature seemed to lower almost immediately. "You need help from _his_ just because you're too incompetent to figure out your own center?! This is sad, and oh-so-wonderful at the same time. I know that you're much younger than this moron, but I would think that you wouldn't need so much help."

"Stop this, Pitch." Jack said coldly. "Get out of here."

"You think you're ice can stop me now? I'm so much stronger than you think! She can't stop me! You can't stop me! And nearly half of the Guardians are gone!"

"You're wrong." He said, almost too calmly, shooting ice, and snow this way and that aimed at Pitch.

The kids clutched onto my dress, as the argument drew on, and on. I stood there silently, observing both of them.

"Get the kids back to their houses, Frost." I coughed from the sidelines. He glanced down at me; dirty, bruised, and beaten. And he listened to me. "You're a very broken man, Pitch. You're so upset because you've lost so many people so dear to you, and people fear you because that's how you were created, and that's not fair. Honestly, it's quite remarkable that you've even hauled yourself out of wherever, and have gone along so successfully with your plan because of all of the pain you've endured. It's a nice thought that someone like you can still have hope for something. But that doesn't excuse any of this."

"ENOUGH!" He roared.

"That's my center, isn't it? I see the beauty in everything, and I can help others see the beauty too."

"STOP!"

"People need something good to believe in, Pitch, and you're just not that. You could be though. You could change yourself, and you could be something children want to believe in."

"They do! They do believe in me!" He cried, lowering down to the ground. He seemed to shrink into the ground.

"Nobody truly believes in something they fear." I whispered.

He was slowly engulfed by his own darkness once again.

* * *

**This actually has the least amount of words out of all of the chapters, so...umm, sorry I guess, but that wasn't really the point. I don't think I needed too many words for this chapter. Well, did any of you guess what her center is? I know it's a bit...off, but kids just see the good in almost anything, and so Roe kind of stands for that. In a way it sort of goes with Bunny's whole thing of Hope, but her's in more specifically seeing the beauty in things not necessarily having hope. Not looking into the future or having a fresh start, just seeing things in a pretty light.**


	10. Epilogue

"I think I should get a new outfit." I fell back onto my bed. I guess I didn't really tell you prior, but I have a little log cabin deep in the woods of Canada. The flowers I was weaving together wilted, and dried up in my hands. I dropped the crown on my bed, and popped up. I ripped the drawers open. Once I finally returned home I discovered a carved, oak dresser just waiting for me. I was sure it was from the Man on the Moon, but I hadn't opened any of the drawers yet.

There were three things laid out; a skirt, a shirt, and a black bomber jacket. Shrugging, I stripped, and pulled the gray shirt with long sleeves, and the flowing, gray skirt that went to just above my knees and puffed out, and had colorful layers underneath kind of like my hair.

The only thing I kept the same was the cloth up my legs, and the dried flower, and leaf crown on my head.

"You know you should be wearing a jacket or something, Mina. It's going to get cold out soon."

I swayed back and forth on the swing, realizing my own jacket was tossed on the ground. I wasn't human, and this temperature didn't really matter, but she was only nine-years-old, and wearing a sweater. I realized I cared for this little girl a little too much.

"You don't have your jacket on."

"Yeah, but that's different. I'm not human, like you. You can get cold."

"Can't you get cold?"

"Well," I hopped off the swing, and plopped in front of her, watching her as she drew a leaf pile a few feet away. "It depends how cold it is. I mean, I think it's pretty cold in the North Pole, but winter around here doesn't really bother me. My body is used to the temperatures of Autumn, even the coldest ones. Say for instance Jack were to touch you; you would get extremely cold, but if we touch, it's not that big of a difference."

"Jack Frost?"

"Yeah."

"Can I feel your skin then?"

I chuckled at the way it seemed to come out of her mouth. "Sure, I'm not that cold though."

She barely glanced up from her art to place a hand on my wrist. "You're right, you are kind of cold."

"See, you need a jacket."

"Calm down, Roe, I'm fine."

I huffed. "But like I said. It's going to get cold soon."

"How do you know?"

"I worked it out with Jack. He wants to see Jamie as soon as possible."

"Is Jamie the one that saw Jack first? You told me about that, right?"

"I don't know who else would've told you. But, yeah, Jamie is almost sixteen now, so Jack likes to see him as much as possible to make sure…" I trailed off. Jamie still believed in Jack, but that didn't mean the Mina was going to believe in me forever.

"To make sure he doesn't stop believing?" She asked quietly.

"…Y-yes."

She crawled over to me on her knees, and held my hands. "I don't think I'll ever stop believing in you, Roe. I don't think I can after what happened." Giggling, she pulled away.

"Thanks, Mina."

I curled into a tighter ball on my low bed, pulling the blankets up to my chin. When the windows burst open I didn't flinch or look up. I counted down in my head from five, and slowly closed my book. Jack lightly bounded in through the window.

"You can't ever use the door?" I sighed, sitting up against the bedframe, and setting the book down on the floor.

"What's the difference?" He asked looking around the single room. I suppose I shouldn't have said house. It was more like a room with shelves on every wall, and rug, and a bed so close to the floor it wouldn't matter if I rolled off in the middle of the night. "Hey, why do you have so many blankets?" He flopped onto the edge of my bed, pushing the five quilts, and weaved covers off.

"I've always had that many blankets."

"I know, but it's just kind of pointless. I mean, you don't get that cold, do you? I know that Bunny does, but you know…"

I hugged my knees to my chest, playing with the soft edge of my skirt. "I guess I don't. The North Pole is pretty cold, but that's not too important. I just like blankets. Who are you to judge? You just wander around all the time"

"Yeah, how did you even get this?"

"I don't know, I thought it was just left here, but now I think it sort of came with the whole spirit-now-Guardian kind of thing, I guess."

"How come I didn't get a home?!" He asked incredulously.

"Because you would never sit down, and stay in one. I know you might be a couple of years older than me, Jack, but you are not the most docile person in the world."

"I know that, but still…"

"You could come here anytime you want, you know?"

"Hey," he said, stretching out, and crawling closer to me, "What's even the point of having a bed? I mean, you don't need to sleep."

"But I still do, don't you? It's just natural. I mean, unless I'm reading or something like that, or really restless. Most of the time I'm bored. I wanted to end autumn a little early so you could see Jamie, and Marisol decided to drag on a little bit this year; I've been a little bored."

He flipped onto his back, and yawned. "I'm really sorry, but you didn't need to do that. I told you that you didn't need to-"

"It's fine Jack, it's not your fault. I wanted to end early, I just didn't expect I would be starting so late."

"You can't let her just push you around like that, you know."

"Next year…"

"Alright, I'm just saying."

I twisted as I spread my legs out on the bed, and he sat up, letting his back rest against the headboard. "You shouldn't be talking, anyway. Do you know how annoyed Teddy gets with you?"

"Alright, I don't usually do what I did a couple of years ago, and I've let him have his spring time. It's just Marisol who takes away the last part from him."

"Well he lets her."

"Why does he let her? I wouldn't think that they would be friends. I mean he's just so shy, and quiet, and reserved, and she's so outgoing, and loud."

I shrugged, sinking into the bed, and pulling a blanket off the ground, and wrapping it around my legs. I looked up at him. "I don't know. They sort of balance each other out. She gets a lot calmer, and he gets a little more excited when they're alone. Besides, he likes her a lot."

"Is that why he lets her take away a little of the end of his season?" He fidgeted.

"Yeah, I suppose. I mean, he's generally a nice person, but I'm not sure he would just give up some of his season without consent. It's easier for you, and I'm not saying you do this all the time, but it's easier for you to take away his month than it is for Marisol to. It's just sort of how it works I guess."

"Is that why you let me take some of your season away?"

I couldn't tell whether he was serious or not. He had that silly, little, permanent smirk stuck on his face, but his eyes were hard. Gnawing at the inside of my lip, I flipped onto my stomach, and glanced up at him. "Of course, it's impossible for anyone to resist your charm Mr. Frost."

He was silent for a moment, but then a coarse giggle broke out from above me. "I don't think too many can resist your _wonderful_ outlook, and exciting hair, and your very own form of charm either."

"But you are mistaken, Jack," I feigned shock, "You see I don't think a single person could ever resist your _snowy_ hair or _ashen_ skin, or…" his hands reached out to tickle at my sides, and shrieked, "Or cold hands!" I yelped. "Stop it! Stop!" I withered under the blanket. He stopped abruptly, and fell back onto my pillows. I took a few deep breaths, and propped myself up on my elbow. He was dreamily smiling up at the ceiling.

"I like it here."

"You should come here more often." I noted, sliding my elbow underneath myself. I could feel the coolness radiating from him as I tried to get comfortable on the small bed. Impulsively, I hugged his waist. "I like it when you come here, it's nice. After all of that…interaction earlier this year, I guess I'm not too used to not being around people. Or at least I'm not used to being without you." I gushed.

He leaned his head toward me slowly, and seemed to search my eyes. "What if Pitch comes back?"

"Then I guess that means there'll probably be another Guardian. Or maybe the Man in the Moon is just stopping with me because I'm so perfect."

"No, I'm just saying he was so strong this time, and I'm scared that he'll come back again, and be able to turn someone against us this time. He almost…I'm not saying that you-"

"I almost turned my back on you guys before any of it really began?" He gave a small nod, and glanced around the room again. "Yeah, I did, but we can warn them first. As soon as we get to them, and we'll get to them before Pitch does. Besides, maybe he'll just run with the same plan like he seems to like, and not deviate too much, and we'll know. You have to trust me, Jack. You have to look on the bright side, and not think about this. Not right now, anyway. There's no purpose in doing it. And beside the point, he gets power from you thinking like that. Even the tiniest little piece of fear, and he'll grab on to it, and hold it, and it'll grow, and grow until he's powerful enough to rise again. But he won't. It'll be alright. I hope somewhere in that ramble you understood something, and it was uplifting."

"I understood all of it." He paused for a moment. "Well, most of it."

* * *

**Well that's all. It's over with, and I'm a little sad. I'm glad I did manage to keep it down to such a small little story though. And in case you were curious, and didn't quite get it because I didn't really explain Marisol is the spirit of summer, and Theodore (Teddy) is the spirit of spring. I quite like both of them so I might actually end up doing a story mostly about them, but with some Jack, Roe, Bunny, and Sandy. Let me know if you think that would be a good idea, or if you want a story all about Roe's life before. It would be a while before I would be able to post them, but I would message you guys if I did post something. :) **


End file.
